Mirror Paths to Destiny
by SilverYaoiHellion
Summary: A world was saved one thousand years ago by five unexpected warriors; now the world that was saved, needs saving again. Two mirrors are the key to saving this world. What can the pilots do to possibly save it?


This is a Gundam Wing story. Warnings are Yaoi, possible Yuri, AU, OCs, OOC, Supernatural Activities, mix-ins of various fairytales, more warnings might come. This story is a mix with a short television series I can't remember the name of, takes place a couple of years after the war, and the Endless Waltz never happened.

Summary: A world was saved one thousand years ago by five unexpected warriors; now the world that was saved needs saving again. Two mirrors are the key to saving this world. What can the pilots possibly do to save it?

Pairings: Eventual Wufei/Trowa; Duo/Heero; Eventual Quatre/OC; Past Fei/Triton; Past Flame/Angel; more pairings might come.

* * *

Prologue

One thousand years ago, two mirrors were made for a young prince. He went by the name of Triton. The mirrors were gifts for him on his fifteenth birthday. One hand mirror and one body mirror. The hand mirror he used for when he wasn't home, to fix his hair, to look at his face to see if it was alright. The body mirror of course was kept at home, for him to stand in front of it and look over the clothes that he had on; for when he needed to see what he could possibly do with himself for the day.

But, within the six months after he got the mirrors, he wondered who gave them to him. He didn't know what the real purposes of the mirrors were, but he knew it was for a bigger cause than he what he was using for them.

Soon, he found out that the maker of the mirrors was a Chinese elf, named Fei. Triton soon became curious as to who Fei really was, so he decided to pay the elf a little visit.

The lands that the elf lived on were different from the kingdom he lived in. The lands were harsh with strange creatures everywhere; from dwarfs to huge dragons. But, Triton ruffed it all, just so he could meet the maker of the mirrors.

When he finally met Fei, he found him to be cruel and nearly heartless. Fei was so callous, he cared for no one but himself, and he barely ever spoke. For three long months, Triton stayed by Fei's side before Fei finally warmed up to him and told him why he was that way.

Just before Triton came, Fei saw the slaying of his whole family. It turned out that Fei was only half elf, he was also part dragon; Fei only had the dragons remaining in his family, before their unfortunate end. One of the dragons was his wife, Meilin; she was baring his children when she was killed. Triton found it as a shock when he found out that Meilin was nearly five hundred and fifty years old; Fei himself was nearly six hundred.

Triton soon found out the main reason as to why the mirrors were made, both of them held two powers. The hand mirror held visions of the past, future, and what was happening somewhere else at any moment. The body mirror was a sort of portal to a different world; no one knew where the portal led to. Fei himself didn't want to find out, and he urged Triton not to even try.

The two stayed together for years, before Triton dragged Fei back with him to his kingdom. Fei wasn't really welcomed there because he was part dragon. Most people misunderstood dragons; they thought that all dragons were evil, but in reality, most of them had good souls. Just because a creature is based around fire, doesn't mean its evil.

Anyway, Fei stayed in the kingdom for two years before going back home. Triton didn't want him to go, but he knew that he couldn't change his mind.

Fei's stay at home, didn't really feel like home to him; something, better yet, someone was missing; that someone was Triton.

Triton didn't feel like he was really home either, for he was feeling the same thing about Fei.

Over their years apart, they made a trio of new friends; Flame, Angel, and Star. Flame was a boy with long chestnut hair held in a long braid with a pair of violet eyes; Angel was a boy with short messy coffee brown hair and a pair of Russian blue eyes; and Star was a boy with neat platinum blond hair and a pair of crystal blue eyes.

(I never did tell what Fei and Triton looked like, did I?) Fei was half elf and only part dragon. Because of his human feature, his ears were only slightly pointed, and he was not short; because of his dragon feature, he had onyx almond shaped eyes, his black hair was shoulder length kept in a tight ponytail; he was a swordsman and his eyes were slightly slanted because of his Chinese culture; and he was able to control fire. Triton was a boy with short brown hair with a uni-bang that hung over one of his brilliant emerald green eyes; he was a boy that had his way with the bow and arrow.

Flame, Angel and Star made their ways back and forth between Fei's lands and Triton's kingdom. Soon, they found out that the two knew each other; soon after that, they found out that the two had fallen in love with each other. Flame and Star tried to make a plan to get the two together; but Angel came up with a solid plan before the other two could complete theirs. Angel's plan included the help of Fei's and Triton's pet jaguars.

Fei had a black jaguar with ruby red eyes. Triton had a rare white jaguar with blue eyes. Fei's jaguar when by the name of Yang; Triton's jaguar went by the name of Ying. Both of the jaguars had odd abilities, they were able to speak.

Angel went over the plan with the jaguars, they both agreed to help; but sadly, their plan would be delayed because of the evil force that killed Wufei's family. The force was an evil sorcerer that went by the name of Naraku. (Same Naraku from Inuyasha.) Naraku hated Fei's family; no one knew why, all they knew was that it began with Fei's great great great great grandfather. Those two battled each other, but no one knew the outcomes of any of the battles.

Naraku came back to kill Fei; the first slaying of the dragon family, he thought that he killed all; then soon came to find that was still living.

When Triton found out about this, he rushed back to Fei's lands; only to find, the wildlife there were fleeing. When he found Fei, he found that Fei was getting ready for battle. Fei wanted him to go back home; but Triton wouldn't have it; he promised Fei that he would help him fight to the bitter end.

Shortly before the battle began Flame, Angel and Star returned. They wanted to help Fei fight; the reasons as to why, wasn't too surprising for Fei.

Flame wanted to fight in honor of his sister. She was slaughter by Naraku for no apparent; Flame said Naraku said, 'that she was in his way, and for that she died.' Flame's sister was the only piece of family he had left; now, she's gone forever, her soul was killed, as in; she won't become anything or anyone for the next life.

Angel was fighting for his whole family, like Fei; Naraku had killed his whole family. Naraku had killed his family because of his father. Angel's father was a powerful man; Naraku feared that he and future generations of his family might grow stronger than he was, so he slaughtered them so they wouldn't have a chance.

Lastly, Star's reason; for all of his sisters. Star and his twenty-nine sisters, were orphans; their parents died when Quatre was just five, so they had no real protection against Naraku. Quatre's father owed Naraku some money, but he died before he paid it; and the children were unaware. When Naraku came, he just chanted a spell that caused all of Quatre's sisters to become ill; reason why he didn't get it was because Naraku wasn't aware that Quatre's father had a son. Soon after, one by one, all of Quatre's sisters died from the sickness.

Triton had no reason; he just wanted to help his friends with this evil man; even if it meant killing him.

* * *

Naraku came exactly three days later. Naraku used dark magic; Fei used fire along with Flame; Star and Angel used celestial powers; while Triton used arrows of light. Battling lasted for so long; during that time, Triton discovered a new power.

Before his parents passed away, his mother had given him her crystal. The crystal was kept in an emerald and gold heart shaped broach that never opened; it was made to be pinned on a shirt at all times. She said that he would one day accomplish what she wasn't able to do; unlock the power of the crystal. This happened on the last day of the battle.

Naraku was only playing with them for the first days of the battle; he battled day and night with the people he wanted to kill, he used only small amounts of his powers. He made wildlife attack them, trees come to life, made lava come out of nowhere and tried to burn them to death; none of that worked. Naraku had it.

He closed his eyes and chanted in a strange forgotten language. Fei, Triton, Flame, Angel, and Star; thought that that was the right time to strike with all of their might. All of them readied themselves, and ran up to Naraku.

Fei summoned an underworld dragon and sent it flying to Naraku; Triton summoned light power into his arrow and fired it at Naraku; Flame sent about ten thousand fireballs flying to Naraku at once; Angel spouted wings for the first time, formed a ball of light in his hands that crackled with lighting and threw it at Naraku; Star formed stars of lightening and threw them at Naraku. (All of these attacks I made up make even me a little confused.)

All of the attacks hit Naraku at one time; explosion were heard, fire spread out, thunder from the lighting erupted. Everyone was quiet as they waited for the smoke to clear; they prayed that Naraku was dead because they all used their powers to the max. But when the smoke cleared, they saw something else; a large serpent.

The serpent was huge, looked to be about thirty feet long; it had two red eyes, that somehow glowed with a black aura. All of the boys looked on in shock, after all they had done, and Naraku still stood alive. The boys had no strength to run, no strength to even move their fingers; they could only stand there.

Naraku could sense what little strength the boys had, a wicked smile came to his lips. The boys didn't even have a chance to blink when Naraku disappeared; so did Angel. A second later, Naraku appeared again, with Angel in his mouth. Angel was dead; everyone could tell from his lifeless eyes. Naraku let Angel's body drop; he hit the ground with a loud thud.

A moment later, Naraku disappeared again; so did Star. Naraku appeared in the same spot in front of the boys; with Star dead in his mouth. Star's eyes were just blank, cold, lifeless. His body was more banged up than Angel's; blood was flowing from two large gashes on his stomach, his arm was broken, and a leg hung from a muscle. Naraku dropped his body and it landed right beside Angel.

Naraku disappeared again; as did Flame. Naraku reappeared in his spot, looked at Fei and Triton. Flame hung dead in his mouth, Naraku was holding him up by his braid. Flame's eyes were dark and lifeless. Naraku smiled and dropped his body, his body landing right beside Star.

"Now for the princes…" Naraku hissed. "I have waited so long to end both of your families."

Naraku just lounged forward, he didn't disappear; just as he was about to bite the remaining two, he flew back. Fei and Triton blinked for a few seconds before they realized when happened; Ying and Yang. Their jaguars tackled Naraku back; the large serpent flailed under them. The jaguars bit and clawed, snarled and roared; all those two wanted to do was protect their masters.

"I love you…" Fei whispered to Triton.

Triton looked at Fei for a moment.

"I love you two…"

They lifted their hands and placed them in each other's with the strength they could conger up.

They looked back at their jaguars and saw that they were loosing the battle. Naraku found an opening and bit both of them. The poison from Naraku's fangs was injected into their bodies and they were killed instantly; they fell from his body, limp on the ground.

Naraku stood and looked at his pray.

"Prepare to die…" Naraku hissed; then he lounged at them again.

Just before he touched them; the broach that Triton wore opened. A light emitted from it and Naraku went flying back again. Triton took the broach off of his shirt and looked at it, he looked as the broach broke in his hands and only the crystal remained. The crystal floated just above his hands and glowed with such power.

Naraku came to again and saw the crystal. His eyes widened as he looked at it.

"No!!!" He yelled; he dashed towards Triton and Fei.

"You know what to do…" Fei said as he looked at the crystal.

Triton nodded. He lifted the crystal over his head and let the full force of the power go. Fei stood behind Triton and put his hands over Triton's hands; the power of the crystal exploded.

Naraku was about to get them yet again; but when the crystal exploded; he disappeared. But this time, he was gone; he lost the war.

Fei and Triton fell to the ground; both of them too tired to do anything, but Triton still had one last thing to do, before it was too late.

"I love you Fei…" Triton whispered.

Fei crawled over to Triton and placed a kiss at his lips.

"I love you too…" Fei whispered.

The crystal glowed again; Triton stood again. He held the crystal in front of him as it glowed, he closed his eyes as the crystal's light became blinding. When the light cleared, everyone was gone; no bodies anywhere to be seen.

Triton used the crystal to save their souls; if they died and he didn't do it, their souls would have died after their life was over. The crystal reserved their souls, keeping them safe until their time to life comes once again.

To be continued…

* * *

Was this story good? Was it bad? In between?

Please send in reviews and tell me!!!


End file.
